The prior art radar absorber is described in a publication by Knott, E. F. , J. F. Shaeffer and M. R. Tuley, Editors, entitled "Radar Cross Section", published by Artech House, Inc., Norwood, Me., U.S.A. 1985 which is a layer of carbonyl iron particles.
The prior art radar absorber provides a relatively low radar attenuation magnitude over a selected broadband frequency range.